A Cold Cabin
by GentleCabbage
Summary: Hanzo and McCree get caught in a snow storm after their ship getting gunned down by Talon. Hanzo got really hurt and it's McCree's job to make sure nothing happens to him. However, after some time spent alone with each other, they both realized how much they both wanted each other. But that want soon became a need. (McHanzo)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

It was cold. Bone chilling cold, to be lost at night in the midst of a winter storm. A blizzard that was a complete whiteout on the mountain where their ship was unfortunately gunned down at. It was supposed to be a quick escort of supplies, but when Talon strikes… it does so unfairly. Though Talon did this at a great loss of their own forces for the escort they attacked had two highly skilled agents on the ship. Yet a surprise attack does do it's damage and left the two stranded in the Rocky Mountains during a winter is nothing more imposing than a snow white curtain of frost sweeping around you. And that is what happen the two as they had to find some place to hold up from the cold. The ship was beyond wrecked and there was no other way than to tread through the snow. They did keep their wits about them as both would say as they been in worse situations. And however grave this one seem, luck shines in their favor. For a mile or so away from the initial crash, was an old hunting cabin left abandoned.

 _Slam!_ A snowy cowboy boot did a real number on the old wooden door to the lodge. One powerful kick to it and it swung open. Not really surprising when it was a very cold cowboy behind that boot. Freezing cold and covered from head to toe in snow, McCree barged his way into the cabin. Behind him, equally covered in snow and slouching was a Hanzo.

Doing a quick turn about, McCree helped the obviously hurt bowman to the dusty covered chair. He helped steady Hanzo down into the seat. Somewhat disrespectful to the help, Hanzo jerked away from the man. Clutching his abdomen, he tried his best to keep himself falling into the victim role of things. Though his injuries certainly made him feel helpless. Hanzo only lets McCree help to a bare minimum of what he could. So McCree just lets him be stubborn for the moment for they both are need of some warmth right away. Without a second thought, McCree looks over the room. The old stone fireplace was the first thing to catch McCree's attention. Hanzo, on the other hand, got up and wobbled over to the dinner table in the middle of the room. His mind was not in the right place while it told him that he need to keep moving, even though he had a place to rest. Each step he took became more like a stumble to keep himself up. The type of stumble that people get when they step onto a fishing boat for the first time: uneasy and unbalanced.

"Hey hey hey, now!" McCree barked upon looking back at the sound of the bowman's heavy steps. He rushed to Hanzo's side, however a bit too late for he had already collapsed to his knees. Cold and stressed, McCree just shooked his head somewhat as he steadied the man so not to let him fall face first into the ground. He knew Hanzo was in such a bad shape and it would be such a bother to sit him back up in that chair. McCree couldn't afford to hurt him further either. So he decides to just lay him down on the wood floor while he said. "Ah, now just stay put here, you hear me? Just stay put!"

Hanzo merely grumbles under his frozen breath at first, something of a bad habit of his, then to mumble a conforming answer. "... fine,"

"Good. Say now, you're not gonna die on me right?" McCree asked just to keep Hanzo focused enough not to fall asleep while McCree worked on the fire and finding first aid kit.

"I… would not give you the satisfaction… of my death, so you could prove your point," Hanzo grunted in a semi-guttural voice. It hurt to breathe and he just wanted rest. Yet his scorn kept him from closing his eyes while his body shivered.

"Well ain't you just a riot," McCree said while he figured out how the gas powered fireplace worked. Once on, he quickly went to the cabinets to look for some sort of first aid. He continued his attempts to keep Hanzo's attention on him. "And maybe next time you'd listen to me before jumping into enemy fire,"

"No choice… I-I… *cough* the ship… the supplies... you," Hanzo incoherently said while a violent coughing fit hit him. His somewhat teary eyes locked on the tall man rushing before the fireplace. McCree drapes a heavy wool blanket on the floor while Hanzo tried to get over his sudden cough. He wasn't really all there as he couldn't comprehend what the man was doing with the blanket. Hanzo could only focus on the coughing that had burned his throat and eyes as the rest of him froze. He cursed in a rusty voice as the fit slowly left his throat scarred."Dammit,"

"You're fine. You're fine," McCree repeated it to himself more than to Hanzo at the sight of the blood on the bowman's stomach and at the corners of his mouth. With McCree towering over him, Hanzo slightly flinched at the sudden thud the white medical box made as it dropped beside him. The cowboy kneeled down at his side and started tugging him closer to fire. Slight lifting him onto the wool blanket so he would be closer to the warmth. The fire toasted them as McCree ravaged the medkit for what he needed.

McCree placed some bandages down along with a bottle of clear fluid and some fishing line. Straight away, he stripped Hanzo of his snow wet clothes and tossing them aside. McCree quickly got up and came back with a rag. He soaked the rag in the antibiotic fluid so he could clean the wound before treatment. Going over the steps in his head, like clockwork, McCree recalls all the medical training he picked up from Mercy. He wanted to do it right and he did not want Hanzo to die. However, rather being able to get close enough to clean the wound, Hanzo without warning gripped McCree's arm suddenly. Tightly grasping the wrist, the bowman's eyes gave a very untrusting glare at McCree. Like a wolf who been cornered, it bears its fangs in distrust. Understandingly, McCree nods at the man in somewhat of an insuring way. Without thought, McCree takes his hat off with his free hand, unfazed by Hanzo's grip.

"You listen. You listen good. This gonna hurt and gonna hurt real bad. So you don't gotta look, okay?" McCree whispered while he covered Hanzo's face with his hat. Then, while hitting a somber note. McCree told Hanzo outright. "But if you want this done right, I'm also gonna need my arm partner. A chance you might die after all,"

McCree watches the grip lessen on his arm, leaving a bloody handprint. Slowly Hanzo moved his hand to the rim of the cowboy hat. Touching the treated leather rim for a moment. Even through the pain he felt, Hanzo had to still think about whether or not to let the man help him. Though once touching the hat it seemed that all doubt he had disappear. He then dropped his arm with a faint thud. Almost like he gave up something as Hanzo let down his defenses just this once only for him.

In a voice smothered by the man's hat, Hanzo retorts somewhat weak."Do your worst… cowboy"

"Eh, you trying to be funny?" McCree asked getting the cue that he can start dressing the wound. "Let's hope my worst doesn't mean you end up dead,"

"We… will see, won't we?"

oooo

Weary eyes of the bowman open to only see darkness that smelt of tobacco and leather. Shifting his head to the side as his black hair fanned out like a paint brush's bristles being pressed against a canvas. He let the authentic cowboy hat slip off his face while he woke to the crackling of fire next to him. Hanzo realized he wasn't dead. Not too far from it at one point, but now? No, he felt somewhat alright. Instinctively he put his hand to his stomach. Rather feeling bandages, he felt the plastic buttons and fleece. Obviously, he felt the lump of bandages under the shirt he had no recollection of putting on. This leaves Hanzo a bit bewildered.

His first instinct was to sit up. Which he does, even though he had knowledge of being incredibly hurt. However, Hanzo felt just fine, leaving him even more puzzled. Cradling his abdomen with his arm, Hanzo sat up to scan the room. His other hand moves silently over the cowboy hat. As if the hat was like a hot pan, Hanzo's fingers flinched at the first touch of it. Though, soon his hand rest softly on the rim of it. The hat anchored him to the ground for it being a touch familiarity to him in the very unfamiliar cabin.

Overlooking the room Hanzo finally spots the cowboy in a rather odd napping situation, a few feet away from him. McCree was leading up right against the corner of the stone fireplace and back cabin wall. He was fast to sleep it seemed and yet so very odd to Hanzo. Why it was odd to him was because the cowboy decided to rest not on the bed little ways from him, but on the floor. Hanzo, analyzing the situation, could understand why he himself was not in the bed. He believes that the cowboy did not want to move an injured man around too much. That, however, does not explain why McCree opted to sleep on the ground rather than taking the bed.

"What a strange man," Hanzo whispers in his roughed up voice.

Hanzo took his hand to his forehead as he tried to think a bit more clearly. Though that little clarity he tried to find fails as he slightly snaps his arm away from himself. His eyes start at his wrist and snake up his arm and then down to his chest. Realizing he was wearing what seem to be a basic old felt shirt that he never owned in his life, Hanzo took a double take at the fabric. With no recollection of changing his clothes, Hanzo admittedly was very confused for a moment. Though his stoic expression stayed the same like his mind finally kicked in as Hanzo shooked his head to clear his puzzlement. With a quick once over the room with his eyes, Hanzo felt like an idiot. He neglected to see that the metal screen before the fireplace that had their gloves, socks, and a blood stained rag drying in front of the fire. While everything else, i.e jackets and stuff, were hanging on the hooks beside the fireplace.

"Oh... " Hanzo whispered before putting his head into his hands. "No. No, this makes sense. I would have caught hypothermia if I stayed in my wet clothes. How foolish of me." Hanzo lifted his head up only to meant by a new question about this matter. "Why did he give me this of all things?" Hanzo thought as he held up the red worn shawl that was draped over him. He had no clue it was there until now. It surely has seen better days as it was a bit fray in places. Without thought, Hanzo wrapped himself up tightly in the shawl. After a moment of realizing what he was doing Hanzo felt uneasy with his actions, but still continued to be draped in the cloth. Surely, even with the fire next to him, Hanzo still felt cold or that was his excuse he was going with.

Then another problem popped in his head. When did McCree place the shawl on him when everything was completely soaked in ice and snow? Wouldn't the shawl to be wet at the time. Thinking the thought over a bit, Hanzo concludes that once the shawl was dried that is when the cowboy placed it on him. The more Hanzo thought about the more uneasy got. "Best not to over think about it," Hanzo said a bit disturbed by his thoughts.

From there Hanzo turned to stare sluggishly into the flames of the fireplace next to him. His mind drifted to the cowboy who saved his life. Though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be saved at all.

Hanzo hadn't known McCree that long. It has been only four or so months since they been formally introduced. However, Hanzo made sure to keep every overwatch agent he meant from getting too friendly with him. So he didn't have much interaction with the cowboy or the others. Soon that rule somewhat faltered as something seemed to change. That something started about a month ago. Hanzo found himself getting side tracked in small conversation with that very cowboy sleeping few feet away from him. Only a small exchange of words here or there around the base. Hanzo discovered, over theses short exchanges, that they were both rather similar and vastly different people at the same time. Most of the time, Hanzo just assumed everyone was unlike himself. It dawned on him that perhaps this wasn't necessarily true all the time. Through these short talks, Hanzo had started being drawn to McCree's philosophies. In the way, McCree saw things or how the world was in his eyes was... interesting to Hanzo.

Then over this span of a month, before this escort mission, McCree started seeking Hanzo out on regular bases. Hanzo it strange and annoying at first, but mostly strange. It was just another oddly peculiar action in Hanzo eyes. And he kind of welcomed it in not so up front way. And honestly, Hanzo realized he too wanted to seek the other out. However, Hanzo never actually tried seeking McCree out for unknown reasons, but he did think about doing it... a lot. With this new weird kind of friendly enough interaction, they got partnered up on this escort mission together. Talon then attacked and now that very cowboy saved his life. It was all just very surprising to Hanzo. Going it over his mind, Hanzo couldn't understand why a few conversations made McCree so friendly towards his rather cold self. They both didn't have a good track record of working along with anyone for they both like doing things all by themselves. But McCree volunteered to go on this mission. He gave Hanzo excellent medical care and again saved his life.

The bowman laid down as he did not feel any pain, but was rather weary. His mind was best described as annoyingly dizzy. It did not take long for him to fall fast asleep once more. After an hour's rest or so, the silents of the still cabin was disturbed. An erupting yawn echoed through the cabin. Hanzo found himself being jolted awake by the sound.

Grumbling and growling, McCree stretched his arms as he woke from his snooze. His lower back ached while his neck had a creek in it from the odd sleeping arrangement. Brushing his finger through his messed up hair he gave another loud yawn. Afterward, McCree rolled his shoulders to fully wake himself.

"Gettin too old for this shit," McCree grumbles to himself. Scratching his neck with his metal fingers, his heavy-lidded eyes scroll over to Hanzo lying on the floor. Them eyes studied the bowman. Taking a more serious look at him before they lightened up a bit. McCree silently hummed to himself a thank god before calling out. "Aye, I can see you're still alive, sparky. I guess my worst ain't that bad,"

"Call me sparky again and I'll have to cut your tongue out," Hanzo disturbed by the noisy cowboy groaned. He rubbed his temples at that man's voice. It rang hard and loud in Hanzo's ears and he did not really appreciate it at the moment.

"Oh hush now you viper. Be happy that my fishing line surgery didn't kill you," McCree remarked stooping back against the corner. "Anywho, if you did expire... how would I be able to tell your brother that I'd let ya keel over and die?"

"It doesn't matter what you would tell him. He already knows my life is forfeit to him,"

"You're a real hoot to be around, you know that?" McCree rolled his eyes at the dark words of the other.

"Sarcasm does not suit you very well, cowboy," Hanzo said glaring up at the ceiling.

"And wise that?" McCree asked as he hunched over to get look at Hanzo. "I reckon I'm real good at it,"

"That's the problem," Hanzo snarked while discreetly letting the cowboy's shawl fall off him. "It get's very annoying,"

McCree stewed over what Hanzo said before smirking to himself. "Note taken,"

The cowboy then gets up onto his two feet and steps over to the man. Looking down on Hanzo from where he stood, McCree eyed Hanzo's face.

"What?" Hanzo hissed at McCree as the man's eyes stared down at him. It was a little uncomfortable for Hanzo tastes.

"Rather, I be upfront with everything?" McCree asked on a serious note, but not too serious.

"I rather you not say anything at all," Hanzo stated somewhat defensively.

"Hmm," McCree husked before dropping down to squat beside Hanzo. "Well nevermind that for now. How'z you feeling then?"

"Lightheaded… and numb from head to toe," Hanzo answered him while he quickly sat up. Placing his hand straight to his head Hanzo felt the dizziness hit him again.

"Now now, I don't think you should be sitting up-"

"No." Hanzo demand. "I'm fine,"

"Sure as rain about that? You don't seem fine," McCree asked. He put his hand on Hanzo shoulder to steady him. In return, Hanzo turns himself away. Again, Hanzo found himself not wanting any help from the man.

"I am fine," Hanzo barks and then shortly after asked. "What did you give me?"

"What did I give you?" McCree repeats back like a parrot before it hits him. "Oh yeah, I gave you the last of the painkillers. The real strong ones that could knock out a horse,"

"Fantastic," Hanzo said deadpanned. He thought, no wonder why he was dizzy and nauseous.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"I have never done well on painkillers," Hanzo admits to McCree. "This might be trouble,"

"Trouble? And what do you mean by never done well with painkillers?" McCree asked skeptical of what Hanzo was saying.

"It just I tend to not take to them well," Hanzo whispered to him before pointing out."I also don't care to be impaired either when the enemy could very well be closing on our location any time now,"

"Rightly concerned but, you be in a lot more pain to deal with them anyway? Also now that I think of it. If you don't take well to painkillers that can account to the dizziness," McCree mudder while rubbing his jaw. "I take it, you might be feeling some side effects then?"

"Something like that," Hanzo said in a raspy voice. He did not care much for the conversation. It was hard for him in a sense to let the other know how he was physically doing. Seeing some kind of weakness in himself, he rather not share what he was feeling. Hanzo also found himself parched of water. Maybe related to his unwillingness to talk. He lightly touched his throat that had been so raw before. Hanzo simply just wanted something to drink and then to sleep off the painkillers. With a frustrated look, he settled with himself that he will just go on being thirst. Why, because he had no strength left to get up to get it himself. And sure as hell, he wasn't going to ask someone else to get it for him. Unfortunately for Hanzo, this will not be the case as some folks just pick up on others vibes.

You see, the cowboy was picking up on that slight disheveled look on Hanzo's face. It leads him to ask."You okay?"

"Nothing to your concern,"

"Ain't that right, hmm?" McCree kept a skeptical eye on Hanzo statement. "Well if ain't no concern, then you don't mind sharing then?"

"Are you always this persistent?" Hanzo said annoyed.

"Let me think. Yeah, yeah I am,"

"How delightful," Hanzo snarked with his own brand of sarcasm. He then frowned as it fell short of its mark on the situation. It was probably the determination in the man's eyes, that lead Hanzo just to give up on his endeavors. In a not so caring voice, to play down the need, of course, Hanzo stated. "I am just a bit thirsty that is all,"

"Well ain't we all?"

"?"

"Naw, don't mind that. I'll get your fixing real quick," McCree said in a laugh.

"No it is fine," Hanzo objects, but the man was already to his feet and half way across the cabin. Hanzo had no need for such help or that is what he wished. Seeing the man so eager to help him in a heartbeat made him grow even more weary of the cowboy's actions. It was more like caution he felt then the meager worry of harm or a fatal trust. It really all boils down to Hanzo just not knowing how he should act or feel in this situation. Again it wasn't that McCree was a stranger, but an operative of the same foundation. Yet every little thing the man did for Hanzo just made him a little bit more cautious. Even when he placed the glass of water in his hands it further through Hanzo into doubt about the man.

However, the question Hanzo could not answer was: what was he cautions about? He simply could not answer this until it finally smacks him in the face...

 **Author's note*** Wow what is going to happen next? Yes, there is going to be a chapter 2. I'm already working on it and its gonna get a whole lot more intimate if you know what I'm saying. This chapter was just setting up the situation ya know? Love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
